


The Crying of Lot 37

by gildedeggplant



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, But also adorably unsure of himself, Carlos is a surprisingly good dom, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Staycation, The Desert Otherworld, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gildedeggplant/pseuds/gildedeggplant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cecil had first suggested the idea, shyly, over their third breakfast together in the Desert Otherworld, Carlos had not reacted well. “What?! Honey, why would I do that to you?” They had played with power dynamics a bit in the past - teasing, withholding pleasure temporarily - but this was different by… several orders of magnitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crying of Lot 37

**Author's Note:**

> Ack, I swore I wasn't going to do another explicit fic so soon, but Cecil just needed some therapeutic bondage. It had to be done.

Cecil was bent over the kitchen table, fully dressed in his customary work attire, wrists cuffed behind his back. “Please…” he whispered, face pressed against the polished wood.

“SHUT UP.” Carlos grabbed a handful of blonde hair and pulled, hard - then chose to ignore the involuntary whimper that emerged from the radio host’s lips. “I told you: you speak when you are spoken to. Aside from that, you shut up and do what you’re told.”

*

When Cecil had first suggested the idea, shyly, over their third breakfast together in the Desert Otherworld, Carlos had not reacted well. “What?! Honey, why would I do that to you?” They had played with power dynamics a bit in the past - teasing, withholding pleasure temporarily - but this was different by… several orders of magnitude.

Cecil winced at the sharpness of his tone and hunched over his coffee, but after a moment he looked up and met his boyfriend’s eyes. “Because… I’m asking you to?”

Carlos scooted his chair closer and placed a protective hand on the other man’s arm. “But why? Why would you want that? Especially now, when someone is already using your body against your will.”

“That’s exactly why I need this. I need… I need to be used by someone who cares about me. I’m sorry - I can’t explain it more clearly than that.”

Cecil was staring into his coffee mug again as if it were a direct line to the abyss. Switching over to science mode, Carlos examined his face - the lines of tension around the beautiful mouth; the dark circles beneath the eyes; the way the skin stretched more tautly over the cheekbones. Cecil had already admitted that he’d been skipping a lot of meals over these past months.

And thinking back over the past few days, he could remember several times, even in their most joyous, intimate moments, when Cecil had felt so very far away. In response, Carlos had clung tighter, kissed harder - loved as fiercely as he could - but nothing could breach the distance in those blue eyes.

If this brought Cecil back to himself, it was worth trying. The scientist in him knew that, but the awkward, fumbling, desperately-in-love part of him was afraid it would ruin everything. “Ok,” he sighed finally. “You know I can never say no to you, Ceec.”

Cecil looked up and gave him a crooked smile, taking his hand. “Perfect Carlos. Thank you.” He brought the hand up to his mouth and gave it a gentle kiss.  

*

Now here they were - Cecil bent over and whimpering, Carlos pulling his hair hard enough to genuinely hurt him.

The real surprise was how comfortable it all felt. Aside from his worries about what this would do to Cecil and to their relationship, Carlos had been terrified that he would simply be terrible at this. It was hard enough to maintain a sense of authority in the lab, when he mostly felt like a stammering little kid playing scientist dress-up. Bossy really wasn’t his thing.

As soon as the other man was cuffed and cowering, though, some new part of Carlos had taken over and slipped naturally into the role. And that part of him wanted to bring this gorgeous man to his knees.

But not yet. Positioning himself behind the radio host, Carlos grabbed his hips and ground himself against Cecil’s ass. “Do you feel that,” he whispered. A slight nod. He jerked on the handcuffs - hard - prompting a whimper. “I asked you a question, Palmer!”

“Yes, Doctor Scientist…” A bit louder this time. “I feel it.”

“You are responsible for that. You did it - with your dirty mouth, spreading my business all over town… calling my name into your microphone like it was something obscene.” Wow, ok.. this was bringing up all kind of feelings.

“Your voice, coming out of the radio at all hours… doing this to me… people staring at me with those knowing looks…” Carlos caught himself grinding shamelessly against Cecil, and forced himself to step back, panting. “I’m going to take off your pants now. I’m going to do whatever I want to you. And there’s nothing you can do about it.”

Cecil’s breath was coming in shuddery gasps, though he wasn’t even being touched at the moment. “Oh...ok…”

Carlos reached around, undid the belt buckle and button, and slid the pants and briefs down the slender legs. He kneeled behind his debased darling. “Spread,” he ordered, and Cecil obeyed. Taking a bottle of lube from the floor and dousing his hand, he began to circle a finger around Cecil’s opening. “Is this what you want?” he whispered.

“Yes… please…”

“Then SAY IT. Say my name, like you said it on the radio all those times, with your filthy mouth.”

“Carlos…. Carlos… oh, _perfect, perfect Carlos_!”

With each repetition, Carlos plunged his finger deeper inside. “I hope you’re ready, because I’m going to fuck you now,” he growled. “I’m going to give you what you deserve.”

Under normal circumstances, he was gentle to a fault - a model partner - confirming consent and checking in before each new move. This time, however, he was going to give in to the desire, barely even acknowledged, to ravish his boyfriend and leave him spent and quivering.

Without further warning, he slid inside in one smooth thrust and began to move immediately, slowly pulling back and then slamming his hips against Cecil’s ass. At first he remained upright, reveling in the sight of Cecil bent over in front of him, pants around his ankles, tie askew. Just like - he realized suddenly - he had imagined all those times when Cecil had talked about Carlos on the air, describing the mortified scientist in that honeyed voice of his, and Carlos had fantasized about walking into the station and showing him what happens to boys who tease.

Bending over now, Carlos pulled the tie tight around that graceful throat, and heard a gratifying gasp in response. “Cecil,” he murmured, “would you like for me to release your hands?”

A vigorous nod that he could feel through the tie. “Ngh… yes… yes _please_ …”

“Ok. I’m going to release you, and do you know what you’re going to do? You’re going to stroke yourself while I fuck you. You’re going to touch yourself exactly the way you did when we first met - when you went home and thought about me every night, didn’t you, you filthy boy?”

He reached between them to unclasp the cuffs, but before Cecil could move, he said, “Wait. Give me your hand.” Taking it, he slid his tongue shamelessly all over the long fingers, then placed Cecil’s hand back in front of them both.

“Now I want to see you come,” he whispered, speeding up his strokes again. “I want to see you fall apart for me. I want to see… you… shatter… into… pieces…ahh...!” The sentence dissolved into a wordless moan.

And then Cecil was over the edge, shouting his undoing into the desert night. Moments later, Carlos followed, his vision dissolving into static as he spent himself deep inside his darling.

They both went limp, panting, draped over the table and each other. Then, carefully, Carlos withdrew himself. With infinite gentleness, he lowered Cecil to the floor, where he showered him with tiny kisses and helped him the rest of the way out of his clothes.

“Be right back,” he whispered, returning a few minutes later with a warm washcloth. “I love your stomach, I love your chest, I love your hips,” he murmured in a sort of dreamy litany as he sponged off each part. Cecil just rested against his shoulder and let himself be cared for. Then, clean and exhausted, they supported each other into the bedroom.

*

When they were curled together beneath the quilt and Carlos was almost asleep, he felt Cecil’s shoulders begin to shake. He was instantly awake. “Ceec? Baby, what is it?”

Cecil let out a strangled sob, and Carlos felt a cold lump of dread in his stomach. Oh god. He’d messed up. He knew it - he’d ruined everything. All he could do was wrap his boyfriend in his arms as he wept and whisper, “God, I’m so sorry… I hurt you… I’m so, so sorry…”

But when Cecil had calmed down enough to listen, he turned his head, confused. “You… what? No! That’s not it at all! It was perfect… everything - “ His voice caught. “Everything I wanted. Everything I needed.”

Carlos was still apprehensive. “Are you… sure? It was ok?”

Turning all the way around now, Cecil looked into his eyes. “More than ok. I feel… lighter now. Like  - I don’t know how, but like you took away something dark.” Carlos searched the wide blue eyes before him, and found only peace. For the first time this week, Cecil was completely present.

There was more kissing - passionate and playful, and then lingering and sleepy - and then, in a tangle of limbs, they began drifting into sleep. Just before he let go of consciousness, Carlos let out a deep sigh of relief. _No one can touch him here_ , he thought. _He’s safe_.


End file.
